Reunion Matty & Liv
by RarestLily
Summary: Matty Levan and Liv Malone reunite unintentionally in London some time after Matty is released from prison.


**(** author's note: This fic was co-written by myself and another author. I am only responsible for Matty's pov. I've lost touch with the other author, but I stumbled upon this again and thought it was good enough to share with Matty/Liv lovers out there.)**

**Reunion || Matty & Liv **

Heading out of her flat Liv tucked a cigarette between her lips as she dug around in her oversized cardigan pocket for a lighter. She was dealing with a major hangover from the night before and was in need of a huge cup of coffee and fresh London air. Walking down the street she kicked the pavement with her combat boots staring up at the sky. She has been in London for almost two years but the city still amazed her as it was so unlike Bristol but almost the same in so many ways.

Making her way inside the coffee shop she quickly ordered the largest cup they carried before sitting down at a table in the corner. Not bothering to look up as the door chimed open again she immediately felt her heart drop when she heard a familiar voice come from the counter.

"Matty?"

**It'd only been 2 months since Matty was released from police custody in connection with Grace's death. Jail had not been pleasant to say the least, but the older Levan felt that he had done the right thing for once in his life for admitting his part the tragedy (though he had in fact, been framed). There were some who still blamed him for the loss of Grace, but those who he considered friends allowed him to make amends. Still, he felt like the best thing to do once he was free was to stay away. That way no one else he cared for would get hurt.**

**He wandered by bus and hitch hiking, careful not to overstay his welcome in any particular town. He was in London for a few days, trying to work an odd job here and there to make some quick cash. He'd heard that Liv had gone to uni in London but thought it a slim chance that their paths would cross. Grabbing a danish at the local coffee shop, he heard a familiar voice speak his name. "Shit." He breathed, unprepared to see anyone he used to know. Turning from the counter, he set his dark brown eyes on Olivia. "Liv…uh, hi."**

Staring up at him Liv… He couldn't be standing in front of her after all of this time but here he was. She had never blamed him for what had happened in Morocco but she had hated him and everyone else for falling under Franky's spell their last year of college. They had all in one way or another abandoned their friendships with each other that last year but despite it all Matty was the only other person who really knew what happen the day of the crash. He had left her there with Grace to watch her die something she would never be able to get out of her head no matter how long it had been.

"Hi." Looking him over as she spoke she heard her voice crack slightly. He hadn't changed since the last time they had seen each other and immediately she felt herself being taken back to that year. Finding it hard to look at him she shifted her attention to the cup of coffee sitting on the table. She had moved to London to get away from everyone and here she was face to face with the most painful part of her past. Swallowing hard she gathered herself and looked back up pushing her emotions back down into her gut. "When did you get out?"

**Matty chewed the inside of his cheek anxiously, feeling Liv's eyes bore into him with disbelief. Maybe he should've acted like he hadn't heard her. Maybe he should've fled. It wasn't too late. His palms grew sweaty at his sides, so he wiped them as subtly as he could against the back of his pilfered black peacoat. Suddenly he wasn't very hungry. "I…I've been out about 2 months." He replied, his voice sounding harsh to his own ears as he struggled to seem at ease. He knew that Liv would never forget the way he took off - their jeep flipped over sinking in the desert sand, their friend dying beside them. No amount of time would heal something like that. No matter what he did, Grace would return to insist that everyone make nice. **

**Pushing a few coins across the smooth surface of the counter, grasping his danish between a cocktail napkin, Matty turned toward Liv's table. He hovered, unsure if he was welcome to sit. "I'm not here for long," He blurted out, as if that were some consolation to her for everything he'd done. Grace. Franky. All of it. Matty licked his lips, squeezing the pastry for comfort. "Well…" He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, motioning to the cafe door, though hesitating to move. "I'll be off then…I suppose." **

"Wait." Reaching out to touch his wrist Liv looked up at him not sure what had come over her. She should have wanted him to leave right then and never bump into her life again but some part of her wanted him to stay. Pausing for what felt like hours she bit her lower lip trying to sort through the millions of thoughts rushing to her head all at once. "Sit." Nodding her head at the chair opposite her she glared up at him letting her dark brown eyes meet his. At one point in her life she had cared about him more then she had cared about herself yet here they were barely able to communicate everything unspoken between them.

"I…How was it?" Watching him she quickly brushed a stray hair from her face. "Have you seen Nick?" She remembered seeing Nick at the pub the day after Matty had turned himself. He had been drinking for hours by himself and had only told her what had happened refusing to talk to anyone else about his brother for the rest of that summer until they left for Uni. She had tried to keep in touch, check in on him from time to time but he had left Bristol just like her in an effort to forget and rarely wanted to talk about anything but the new girls he was banging.

**Matty was genuinely shocked when Liv stopped him. Her touch was fleeting, delicate, unsure, but he'd felt it nonetheless. He stayed still, his thick brow furrowing over his dark eyes. He watched the pensive expression on Liv's freckled face change as she cycled through whatever thoughts came flooding into her head. Matty simply swallowed the slight lump in his stubbly throat and looked down at the chair she'd offered. He wet his lips and nodded in submission, grasping the back of the chair then pulling it out. Slinging his bag over the edge of the chair, hanging it by its strap, Matty sat down across from his once-lover. He looked at her silently, waiting. **

**His eyes widened a bit when she ventured to inquire about his time "away". "How..was prison?" He flinched involuntarily, sinking back into his seat, glad that his clothes could conceal the bruisings he'd endured. "It was a treat." He said bitterly, not meaning to snap at Liv, not meaning to snap at anyone. He had, after all, turned himself in. He knew that he wasn't checking into a spa resort. Matty sighed defeatedly, shaking his head. "I'd rather not talk about it, Liv. I'm clear now. I'm not going back." The troubled boy's countenance softened at the mention of his younger brother. "I haven't seen him, but we chat over the computer…you know, Nick…always on about girls."**

Looking down as he spoke about being in jail Liv immediately regretted asking. "Way to go." She thought to herself as she peered back up at Matty. She knew he had been through a lot maybe more then the rest of them but even though she felt a lot of emotions, pity wasn't one of them. Shrugging awkwardly as he ask that they change the subject she took another sip of her coffee as he told her about Nick. They both seemed to lighten up even for just a moment thinking about his brother.

"That's good I don't really see anyone anymore so it's awesome you guys uh..you guys worked everything out." Pursing her lips she sunk lower into her seat thinking about Franky. She had let everything go that had happened but she would be lying if she said she didn't still feel some annoyance about how everyone had ignored that the girl was the real reason their friend had died. "So have you seen anyone else since you have been out? Where have you been staying?"

"**Yeah…" Matty sighed, placing his danish on the table in front of him. He wasn't jetting off any time soon, so he might as well settle in. Spreading the cocktail napkin open, the boy anxiously picked the pastry corners off, waiting for the awkwardness to subside. It was hard to tell where he and Liv stood, but he supposed it wasn't somewhere hopeless since she'd asked him to join her. No one would care to spend more time than necessary with a person he or she hated, least of all Liv; she wasn't the type of girl to fake her feelings. **

**Matty knew exactly what or who, rather, Liv was referring to. He nodded his head with a bit of solemness in his eyes. Franky had caused a huge rift between him and Nick. Matty had been madly in love with her, only for her to string him along and toss his affections away. He felt foolish and regretted pining after her for so long, when he had someone as lovely as Liv who already fancied him. He couldn't change the past, and if he could he would've. But it seemed pointless to venture down that hypothetical road with Liv, so he didn't try. "No…I haven't seen anyone." He said simply, recalling that Franky had not once visited him in jail. She'd phoned him twice in the first month of his incarceration, but then the calls ceased completely. Since getting out of jail, Matty'd heard that Franky moved away. He wasn't going to go chasing after her again. He'd had enough of that. "Bus terminal…mainly." He shrugged, popping a bit of danish into his mouth.**

"Guess some things never change…" Raising an eyebrow as she watched him place the danish into his mouth Liv sighed. She had didn't know what else to say and it seemed things were only getting more awkward as the conversation went on.

"Well nice to see you are alright I guess." Shrugging she stared down at her now cold coffee. It was all too much yet she wasn't surprised to be sitting there. It had always been Matty who managed to catch her when her guard was down even back then. "Well…I should get going I have class in a bit." Moving to look at him again she let her eyes take in as much of him as she could. It was like meeting him all over again in some ways they were both new people but in some ways they weren't. Sliding out of the booth she chucked her cup into the trash bin near by before turning around to face him. "You have been running from something for as long as I've known you and I'm not sure what it is but…." Shifting her weight from one foot to another she bit the inside of her cheek. "You should settle down. It might be good for you to stick around for a bit and I mean…." Closing her mouth she looked around. The truth was she was just as lonely in London as she had been in Bristol and nothing had changed but the scenery. "We had a good day didn't we?" Not waiting for an answer she quickly slid a folded piece of paper towards him with the number of her flat scribbled down. Turning on her heels she pushed open the cafe door and left.

**Deep down, Matty hoped that Liv didn't really believe that. That some things never changed. He hoped somehow that she'd be able to detect that he wasn't the same old Matty who'd run when the proverbial shit hit the fan. But he couldn't really convince anyone of that when he still chose to live like a nomad, roaming all over with no sign of planting roots somewhere. Even Nick had begged him to come back to Bristol to no avail. He missed his brother terribly, but there was nothing more for Matty there.**

**The ex-con nodded when Liv said it was nice to see he was alright. He wasn't, not really, but that wasn't her problem. An awkward silence settled over the two of them as Liv watched her coffee cup and Matty tore his danish to inedible bits. He felt bad for being in the coffee shop at the same time as the familiar young woman, though neither of them could've known they'd run into each other ahead of time. Matty cleared his throat, about to offer some random topic for discussion when Liv interjected that she had to be running along. "Right..class." He studied her in the same curious fashion as the caramel skinned girl stared at him when she got up from her chair. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair when she began to speak again, alluding to his tendency to take off. The older Levan loathed that Liv'd come to associate him with running away, though it was something he was used to doing. "Settle down?" He repeated under his breath, crushing a bit of pastry between his fingertips. He had tried and failed to do that with Franky. He'd lost hope about settling down with someone long ago. He stared up into the sad eyes of his former lover, wondering if she still cared for him. If he was still "Teddy Sextramp" to her. He looked down at the table dumbly as she took off, leaving him with a folded up piece of paper. Waiting until she was gone, Matty reached out to unfurl the note, assuming what it was. "We had a great day…" He replied softly, curling the paper in his hand.**

Liv spent the rest of her day shuffling from class to class totally engrossed in her own thoughts. Slamming her head down on the desk as her English teacher announced the end of the class she bit her bottom lip frowning realizing she hadn't even started the exam they were suppose to take that day. Rolling her eyes in defeat she pushed her way out of the building heading in the direction of her flat.

She couldn't believe she had actually given Matty the number. Looking up at the sky she stopped in the middle of the street. "He won't come so just forget it." Matty had never been someone any of them even Nick could count on and that was on thing she was positive hadn't changed. Flipping off a car who had been beeping at her the entire time she finished her walk ending up at her front door. "See? No Matty." Feeling the butterflies in her stomach subside she dug the key out of her purse before opening the door. Her mum had gotten her the flat as a peace offering and it many ways Liv thought as an apology for everything they had gone through. Throwing her bag on the ground she climbed the stairs to her bedroom sliding her clothes off as she went until she reached her bed. Collapsing she shut her eyes deciding sleep would be a way better option then replaying the days events.

Waking up a few hours later she rubbed her eyes listening to the sound of rain pounding on the roof. Letting her feet hit the floor she padded into the bathroom throwing on a oversized t-shirt before heading down the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder what or where he was and being at home wasn't helping.

**Matty didn't move from his seat at the cafe seemingly for hours after Liv rushed off. As the coffee shop filled with uni students, he began to feel claustrophobic, so he gathered his things and headed out. With no clear destination in mind, Matty wandered along the streets, observing the passersbys, admiring those who moved with what appeared to be great purpose. He wished that the reason for his existence, his raison d'être, would become clear to him soon. Before turning himself into the authorities, he would've sworn he was the only person alive who didn't have one. But his outlook had changed since then; he knew that there was something for him; at least he hoped with all his heart that there was. This little kernel of hope was the only thing keeping him sane while he was locked up. **

**Approaching a couple walking toward him, Matty instinctively touched the folded paper with Liv's flat number in his pocket. She'd offered something; he wasn't sure what, or even if she really expected him to show up. He hadn't planned on it. It was all too much, seeing Liv out of the blue, the awkward tension between them. It would be too much to encounter her for a second time that day. It wouldn't be fair to burden her like that. Besides, the bus terminal wasn't so bad. There were plenty of spare benches to sleep on, and people dropped all sorts of valuables in the flurry of catching public transport.**

**Ending up at the bus hub after a long aimless walk, Matty exhaled and slumped down on a wooden bench, letting his bag slouch beside him. It was beginning to get dark and the thick clouds overhead threatened a downpour. He would look for work in the morning, after a good night's rest. He laid down on his back, using his bag as a makeshift pillow. He tossed and turned a bit before getting comfortable enough to drift off. "Oy! Get out of 'ere you!" A gravely voice shouted at him, as he felt two rough hands grasp onto his jacket collar and tug hard. "This ain't a hotel!" Matty woke up before he hit the pavement, groggy and groaning as his eyes focused on a plump man in uniform. "It's raining, mate…I'll be gone by morning." "You'll be gone now. Get on!" The man insisted, grabbing Matty's bag and tossing it out from under the shelter of the terminal into the hard rain. Matty's shoulders drooped in defeat, and he shook his head, murmuring, "nice." Now where was he going to sleep? It was pitch black out and the rain showed no signs of letting up. **

**Trudging out into the rain, Matty shivered. It was freezing, beating down on his head and back without mercy. He scooped up his bag and walked away, not in the mood to push his luck by fighting with the cop. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he remembered that he did have one place to go. He bit his lip and adjusted his bag on his shoulder, navigating his way to Liv's flat. His teeth were chatting by the time he reached hers. His hand shook as he reached out to press the bell. He sat down outside the door, rubbing his hands together for warmth, his clothes completely soaked through.**

Sitting on her kitchen counter Liv focused down on her feet as they swung back and forth. Reaching for the bottle of vodka she had opened she placed it to her lips drinking until he felt she couldn't swallow anymore. Coughing as she sat it back down she wiped her mouth leaning her head against the wall. This was her life the nights she wasn't out in some party or rave. Home. Alone, and getting wasted. Jumping down from the counter she snatched a pre-rolled spliff from the table tucking it between her lips and lighting it. Taking a long drag she walked slowly back into the living room folding her legs under her as she sat on the couch.

Staring at the TV for the next few hours she clicked the remote moving from one channel to the next finding nothing that perked her attention. Giving up she put out the spliff that was now a small roach in her hand before bolting up straight at the sound of someone pressing her doorbell. Rubbing her big brown eyes she looked at the time realizing how late it had actually become. Standing up she swore under her breath realizing she was wearing close to nothing as she approached the door.

Tugging down on her shirt she fidgeted with the lock before slowly opening the large wooden door. "Fuck." Staring at the boy in front of her completely soaked she opened her mouth to speak but heard nothing come out. Moving aside she sighed letting him come in without any words exchanged between them. He had come and even though she had initiated it Liv wasn't sure what to do now that it had all actually came to pass. Closing the door she turned to face him standing awkwardly in front of the door not sure if she should run herself. "I…your wet." Closing her mouth as quickly as she had muttered the words she took off up the stairs in search of towels.

**Matty dug his fingernails into his palms, trying not to lose feeling in his hands as he waited for Live to open the door. He bowed his head, unable to see in front of him in the torrential rain otherwise. The cold drops beat down on him relentlessly, making it hard to hear as the big wooden door creaked open. Squinting his eyes as a thin stream of light squeezed through the open doorway, Matty looked up and saw Liv standing there. Her honey thighs were barely covered in the tee-shirt she was wearing. Seizing the opportunity before she changed her mind and slammed the door in his face, Matty stepped over the threshold and entered the warm flat. **

**Shivering on the entryway carpet, the ex-con stood awkwardly in front of his host. "Sorry," He murmured, trying not to move too much as his clothing dripped on her floor. Turning to face Liv once she'd closed the door behind them, Matty thought he should thank her for just letting him in, but she bolted up the stairs before he could. He shifted his weight from right to left, breathing out, feeling weighed down by his soaked clothes. Biting his lip, he wondered if the freckled brunette was going to come back. Maybe there was a window she could crawl out of upstairs.**

**He was too anxious to stand by and wait for her return, so he pushed his muddy shoes off and padded toward the staircase. The steps creaked underneath his bare feet as he made his way to the upper level of the flat. "Liv?" He called out to her in a hoarse voice, the rain having made his throat sore. Unsure which room she ducked in to, Matty slowly crept to the top of the landing.**

Reaching the top of the stairs Liv stood there not sure where exactly to go. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Whispering under her breath she let out a huge breath before heading to her bedroom. "This was something out of a dream, it can't be real!" Talking to herself she ran a hand through her hair trying to ignore the image of him wet and shivering. Feeling her heard start to spin she kneeled over wondering if she could just hide in her room for the rest of the night.

Bolting upright as she heard Matty call out her name Liv gathered up the few cleans towels she had laying around her room before stepping back into the hallway. Looking him over she frowned noticing the dark ring forming around him where water was starting to sink into the carpet. "Here. Go in there and take your clothes off. Dry off." Shoving the towels into his arms before pointing to the hall bathroom she ushered him in closing the door before he could get any words out.

Leaning her head against the wooden door she listened to him for a moment before quietly heading back into her bedroom. If this was going where she thought it was he was going to need a place to stay for the night and she was going to need another drink. Reaching for an opened bottle of vodka on her dresser she took a long swig before flopping down on her bed. Looking around her room for something he could possibly wear she bit the inside of her cheek trying to calm the anxiety boiling inside her. Jumping back up she headed into the hallway staring at the bathroom door. "You alright?"

**Moving around in the foreign flat, Matty wondered how Liv had been doing all this time. He knew how lonely the girl could get and it worried him that she seemed to live alone. She needed someone, someone she could trust, someone stable she could rely on. He'd realized that he squandered the chance to be that person long ago. Slowly treading down the hall, not hearing a sound, he mused that maybe Liv had ducked out through a window to avoid the awkwardness. But that was ridiculous. Liv wasn't a runner. He was. She'd said so herself. **

**He was relieved to hear movement from the room down the hall. He stopped in his tracks as Liv emerged with an armful of towels. More than he needed, though he wouldn't complain. Noticing her eyes drifting down to the puddle he'd made on the carpet, Matty sucked his teeth. "Sorry." He wriggled his toes in the plush, wet thread. "Uh—oh—" He stammered, moving to grasp the towels as Liv thrust them into his damp chest. Being shooed into the bathroom, Matty had no choice but to do as the middle Malone sister said. **

**Setting the towels on the sink edge in the cozy bathroom, Matty guided his shaky fingers to undo his coat buttons. Exhaling heavily, he freed all 4 buttons, then peeled the soaked material off his shoulders, dropping it with a loud plop onto the tiled floor. He pulled off his shirt and trousers in the same manner, making a wet clothes pile. It was unbelievable how much the rain had seeped through his clothes as he walked to Liv's place; even his knickers were damp. Grasping his boxers and bringing them down, Matty topped the pile of discarded clothing and grabbed a towel, quickly drying off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he heard Liv call from the other side of the door. "Uh…yeah. I'm…alright." He replied, gathering his things, then twisting the doorknob to answer face-to-face. The warmth of the flat felt amazing on his chilled skin. "Thanks.**

Leaning against the wall as she listened to Matty fumble around the bathroom Liv stared down the dark hallway. The rain was continuing to pound against the flat keeping in perfect timing with the own pounding going on within her on her shirt she nervously bit the inside of her cheek. Remembering her previous task of finding pants to put on she pursed her lips wishing she could be anywhere but that hallways in that moment. Moving off of the wall to head back into her room Liv heard the bathroom door open causing her to spin around

Standing in front of her in nothing but a towel Matty held his soaking wet clothes. Letting her eyes wander up from his chest to meet his eyes she shrugged taking the wet clothes from him. "No problem." She focused her eyes on the ground unable to look at his eyes or his body without feeling like she wanted to explode. Taking his clothes she quickly brushed past him into the laundry room throwing everything into the dryer. "They should be dry in about an hour…" Turning to face him again she ran a hand through her hair that fell around her face.

Starting back down the stairs she headed into the kitchen grabbing two mugs from the cabinets above her head. Quickly setting to making cups of tea for her and Matty she pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head ignoring his presence until she had finished. Handing him his cup she moved back into the living room flopping down on one of the plush couch cushions. "So guess the bus station didn't quite work out hmm?" Looking back up at him she searched his eyes for some since of vulnerability that matched her own.

**Feeling Liv's eyes cautiously roam over his towel-clad body, then quickly drop off to the floor, Matty held his damp pile of clothes in front of him. He had never been bashful about being naked, but he could understand why his near nudity might make the girl uncomfortable. Hooking up always led to trouble and trouble usually started with someone being naked; it was a vicious cycle. He vowed to himself as the bittersweet girl pulled the clothes out of his grasp, leaving him with only the towel for coverage. More than anything, it made Matty uneasy that Liv couldn't look him in the eyes. He'd never longed for someone to just look at him so much. **

**When the avoidant brunette brushed against him on her way to the laundry room, a surge of heat zipped around underneath his skin. He shivered, rubbing his hands over his bare arms. He turned to watch where she was headed, his feet rooted dumbly to their spot. Nodding softly, he realized that he'd be essentially naked until his clothes dried properly. "Alright." What else could he say? Before he could think, Liv was bounding off down the stairs, fleeing from him again.**

**Unsure if she wanted him to follow, Matty trudged toward the staircase. Making sure the knot against his waist that held the towel up was firm, the proverbial black sheep made his way downstairs. He followed the clamoring sounds of Liv making tea to the kitchen. Resting his shoulder against the doorway, he watched her, not making a sound. His dark eyes fixed on the smooth nape of Liv's neck as she pulled her hair up into a loose knot. As she milled about, his gaze drifted down the subtle curve of her spine. It was probably for the best that she'd put bottoms on; it'd been far too long since he'd been with a woman for such temptation to be right in front of him. Retracting his eyes from her curves, matty accepted the tea and allowed Liv to pass him once more. He trailed after her into the room, sinking down onto the further cushion. "Not quite. No." He sighed, glancing at her, using the sides of the cup to warm his hands. Their eyes met and he mustered a small smile. "Thanks for…letting me in." **

Smiling back at him slightly she shrugged. "Don't sweat it." He had always had a smile that made her heart jump. Sitting her tea down on the coffee table she as she listened to the music fill the room Liv pulled her legs up to her chin. She very rarely spent her nights actually in her flat and looking around she remembered why. She hated the feeling of being alone with her own sober thoughts and even though she wasn't technically by herself on the couch she still felt the emptiness inside her burning a hole through her chest. Standing up after a few moments she took her mug into the kitchen pouring the tea into the sink. Reaching for a spliff she had rolled earlier she headed back to the couch digging around in the cushions for lighter.

Tucking it between her lips she lit it taking a long drag. Exhaling she passed it to Matty before licking her lips. "Well I can get you a blanket and some pillows from upstairs and you can crash on the couch if you want." She wasn't sure how she felt about actually sleeping in the same house as Matty but considering thunder was now bolting outside she didn't really see any other option.

Heading back up the stairs to grab the stuff Liv stopped in front of her mirror staring back at herself. Her eyeliner was smeared from sleeping but her lips still held a rosy tint from her favorite lipstick. She looked tired, scared, confused but smiling at her reflection she shrugged it off making it back down the stairs. Sitting everything on the floor next to his feet she bit her lower lip staring down at him for a moment. "Here you go…" Whispering she pointed at the pile.

"**Seriously, Liv. You didn't have to." Matty exhaled, unwilling to let Liv dismiss the momentus favor she was doing for him. She seemed nonchalant about it, but Matty knew it was a huge deal - that inside, Liv was struggling to be okay with him just being in her flat. And that being within arm's length of him probably made her stomach contort into uncomfortable knots. Quietly sipping his tea, Matty tore his eyes away from his gracious host, not wanting to make her feel anymore awkward. The hot liquid coursed down his throat, quickly warming his insides, making him shiver.**

**Curving his fingers around the warm mug, Matty said nothing as Liv disappeared into the kitchen to dispose of her tea. He glanced in her direction when she returned, rummaging through the couch cushions. His brow quirked up in curiosity, then his lips broke into a knowing smirk when he beheld the spliff. Leave it to Liv to have a stash. He could've refused her hospitality there, when she offered him linens, but where else could he really go? He had no money for lodging. Setting his mug down on the table before them, Matty gently grasped the spliff from Liv's fingers. "That would be …generous." Thunder crashed over the flat roof as he put the end of the spliff to his lips, deeply sucking in the thick vapor.**

**He closed his eyes and let the delicious smoke fill his lungs. Letting out a soft groan of pleasure as he exhaled, Matty rubbed his cheek. He'd never realized how lovely it felt to just be sitting on a couch, smoking a spliff with an old friend. Prison had put a lot of things into perspective, and in some ways had saved him from being a total waste to society. He had a long ways to go to make amends to his friends still, but he was hopeful that he would get the opportunity someday. His chance with Liv just came a lot sooner than expected. He relaxed for the first time in weeks, as Liv ventured upstairs, leaving him with the spliff. Opening his eyes when he heard her footsteps treading toward him, he blew small rings of smoke out of his nose. Matty glanced at the pile of linens and nodded in thanks, his hand instinctively reaching out to touch hers. "Liv…" He swallowed hard, his eyes focused, though his dark pupils were enlarged. "Don't rush off…please."**

Turning to leave the room Liv stopped feeling Matty touching her hand. Opening her mouth to speak she turned her head to look at him not sure what to say. "Matty…don't." Pulling her hand away from his she stared down at him feeling the heat pass between their bodies. Standing there she tugged at her shirt letting her eyes look past him and focus on the shadows playing against the couch. So much had happened not just between them but their group of friends that had made Liv into the person she was standing in front of him. She wasn't that girl in college anymore completely care free and down for a day or night of complete anonymity. She had been trying to get back to that place since she had moved to London but something, something was holding her back.

Biting the inside of her cheek she winced feeling how sore it had become since the night had begun. "….Fuck it." Mumbling to herself she turned her body back to fully face Matty. Pulling her shirt above her head she dropped it to the floor leaving her in her black boy shorts and bra. Pushing the blankets aside with her foot she climbed on top of him straddling his lap. Thinking to herself that she couldn't believe what she was doing Liv let her eyes stare back into his as her lips brushed against his chin. Finding his own she kissed him softly their lips barely even touching in the act. She had never been able to feel what she felt with Matty before with anyone else so maybe this was a start to getting back to who she really was.

**Matty knew it was selfish of him to ask Liv for anything more than she had already provided - a roof over his head for the night, warm tea, laundry service, and a strong spliff. But what he yearned for more than any of those things was the simple pleasure of the brown-eyed girl's company. No one could understand how lonely a place like prison could be, except perhaps the troubled girl in front of him, who seemed to dwell in her own sort of prison within herself. Withdrawing his hand from hers, Matty bit the inside of his cheek, feeling foolish. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He must've appeared dreadfully pathetic to Liv - begging for her not to leave like that. As silly as she felt, he couldn't look away from her. He highly doubted that anything he could say would make Liv feel at ease with him, the way she used to feel, so he spoke no more. He wouldn't ask again if she turned her back to go. But with bated breath, he waited, hoping she wouldn't. **

**Hearing Liv murmur in resignation, Matty's thick brow quirked up with interest. His skin prickled with anticipation as the freckled beauty about-faced and grasped the tail of her shirt, tugging it up over her curvaceous frame. The intense boy's eyes grew wide, hungrily devouring every exposed inch of Liv's caramel skin. Her black undergarments left just enough to the imagination to make Matty's mind race, and hot blood surge to his neglected loins. Swallowing hard, he struggled to make sense of what was transpiring. His lungs were still half-full with smoke when Liv sunk down into his towel-clad lap. He shivered at the seductive pass of her lips over his skin, suddenly reminded that he was very naked beneath that towel. Closing his eyes to the nostalgic sensation of her soft, full lips pressing to his, Matty breathed the excess smoke between their mouths, emptying his lungs. Passing the spliff to his non-dominant hand, Matty slid his free palm up the gentle curve of Liv's back , grasping firmly to the base of her neck. "Liv…" He sighed longingly, his eagerness to be close to the girl in his lap evidenced by the thickening length between his legs. **

**It was selfish, but he wanted her. He needed her. Holding tight to Liv's heated nape, Matty sealed the gap between them and crushed their lips together, possessively circling his other arm around her back. **

Shivering as the smoke from his lungs tickled the skin against her face as he exhaled Liv…Feeling Matty's hand slide up her back before grasping her neck she ran a hand over his chest resisting the urge to move down further to the knot of the towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Don't." Whispering against his lips as he said her name she shook her head slowly. She didn't want to to say anything or hear anything other than the sound of her own heart pounding against her chest. Moving closer to his chest she could feel his manhood growing underneath the cloth separating them. Pulling her face away from his she searched his face unsure for a moment if this was what she really wanted as her head filled with a fog of confusion. She couldn't allow herself to fully let go, to surrender to the person in front of her even though everything in her body told her to. She had been down this rode before and ended up the one still recovering and searching for love even after he had moved on so easily.

Feeling her thoughts stop the moment Matty crashed his lips against hers Liv whimpered softly as the doubt and fear melted away. Even if he didn't say it then, even if she didn't let him she knew that he wanted her then and there just as bad as she wanted him. Bringing her hands up to clutch his neck as he wrapped his other arm around her Liv pulled away nipping at his bottom lip. Almost like a gravatational pull she pressed her lips against his again before moving down to his jaw creating a trail of light kisses on his neck.

**Matty ached to feel Liv's short nails piercing into skin as she writhed in pure orgamic bliss beneath him, but he sunk further back into the couch, stalling. There was still the possibility that she didn't want this at all. That she would break away at any moment, despite his best efforts to detain her. Setting himself up for failure like this would devastate his ego, not mention, leave him with a raging case of blue balls. He had to be sure that Liv wanted to give in to him, totally. **

**When she stopped him from saying more, Matty's first instinct was to worry. He frantically searched her coffee brown eyes for clarity. Their chests heaved in synch with each other as they teetered on the edge of that infamous point of no return. He could see the same desperately questioning look in Liv's eyes, mirroring his. Though his body screamed 'go', he needed that sign from Liv. He needed it more than anything. Seconds ticked away and his body surrendered to impulse. **

**Taking a chance, Matty kissed Liv with every ounce of passion in his being. Perhaps, feeling how they felt, rather than speaking it, would be enough to show them the way back to what they had been. Her eager fingers grasping onto his neck was the signal he had been craving for. Expelling a low groan as Liv playfully ensnared his bottom lip between her teeth, Matty tightened his arm around the tempting woman, nestling his fingertips into the wispy ends of her chestnut hair. Giving Liv's hair a firm, teasing tug in return, the lusting boy parted his lips as they embraced hers for a second time. Turning his face slightly as Liv traced her soft mouth along his jawline, Matty reached toward the coffee table behind her, nudging the nearly burnt-out spliff onto its edge to get both of his hands free. Closing his eyes to the sinful sensation of Liv's lips against his throat, Matty blindly worked the clasps of her bra free, skimming his fingernails down the newly exposed center of Liv's back. Gently withdrawing his fingers from her hair, the pouty-lipped Levan eased his digits beneath the dark straps of Liv's bra and slid them off her smooth shoulders. **

Hearing him groan as she tugged at his lower lip Liv felt a small ache of need erupt within her as she breathed in his skin nipping at the flesh on his jaw and neck. Allowing her tongue to glide over the small bruises appearing caused by her she felt the clasp on her bra loosen as Matty worked his hands down her back. Helping him slide off her bra she dropped it to the floor watching it land on top of a pile of random books before turning her attention back to the boy in front of her. Everything inside her head was screaming that this was wrong but everything in her body was telling her that she wanted nothing more than to taste every part of the Levan's body and she knew it was impossible for her to walk away.

Rolling off of him on to her back Liv pulled him on top of her with one quick motion so they were taking up the entire space of the plush couch. Letting one leg dangle, grazing the carpet under them as the other wrapped around his waist. Progressing her fingers down his body she blindly reached the knot in the towel untying it with complete ease. Feeling his manhood fully between her legs she licked her lips reminiscing on how passionate their sex had been before the emotion felt amplified now as their skin brushed against one another.

Crashing their lips against one another as the flat shook slightly as the storm got worse outside Liv let out small sounds of satisfaction as she wiggled under him her hands glided up his sides firmly squeezing further reaffirming how much desire was burning within her. Grinding her lower half against his leg she panted into his mouth a small hint of a grin playing on her lips knowing he could feel how wet she was through her underwear.

**With an unflinching stare, Matty lowered his gaze to Liv's breasts as she peeled her bra cups away. His lips parted all on their own, saliva pooling around his tongue. He wanted to kiss and taste every bit of the lonely girl's body, all at once. She was fit, just as he'd remembered, with delectable curves that drew his fingers right to them. **

**A small groan rumbled in the back of his throat as Liv leaned back, pulling herself up from his lap to lie back on the couch. He missed the weight of her body on his immediately, her warm core rubbing deviously against the tent beneath the towel. His pouty lips curved up at the edges the instant Liv tugged him down to lean over her. When Liv wrapped her arm around his waist, Matty let his hips sink down toward hers, the towel barely hanging on between them now. Liv pulled the knot loose and the towel fell away, revealing the eager boy's throbbing erection. **

**He was panting for her now. Foreplay would have to wait for another time. A hot shiver snaked up Matty's spine as the smooth skin on the underside of his hard-on brushed against his lover's warm inner thigh. Slowly running his tongue over his lips, Matty maneuvered his hands to grasp tightly onto Liv's pleasantly thick waist. Groaning as his temptress pressed her knicker-clad cunt against his bare leg, taunting him, Matty slipped his tongue between her full lips. Kissing her hotly as if he never would again, Matty hooked his thumbs into Liv's shorts, pulling them down to her ankles then tugging them off. **

**Intertwining their hot tongues, Matty slipped his fingers between Liv's legs, teasingly passing his thumb over her slick bud. Slowly tracing the wet inner lips of her sex, the boy reached his waiting threshold. Firmly grasping his thick base, Matty guided his erect shaft to Liv's beckoning slit, then firmly rubbed his mushroom tip against her opening until her pink folds parted to let him in. Thrusting deep inside of her snug cunt, Matty released a low growl against Liv's lips**.

Intertwining their tongues as they kissed Liv … Pulling away in an effort to catch her breath she would only end up with her lips pressed against his again as if the them being apart was to painful to bare. Every kiss felt like it was healing some small piece of something broken inside her making her break out in quiet tremble of goosebumps along along her waist as he touched her. Lifting her hips as he slipped a thumb into her shorts Liv slid her hands up to his neck digging feeling the first wave of cold perspiration cover their bodies from being in such close contact.

Choking back a whimper as he moved his thumb over her clit Liv shifted under the pressure needing him inside her. Peering down between the small gap between their bodies to watch him take hold of his shaft guiding it towards her opening. Shutting her eyes as he entered her a small breath of air escaped her body in the form of a moan. Feeling the vibration against her lips as Matty growled she nipped at his bottom lip adoring every intimate moment passing between them.

Rocking her hips slowly to match the steady rhythm going between them Liv bit her lower lip opening her eyes wide enough to take in the…. from beneath her dark buxom lashes. Running a hand from the nape of his neck into his hair taking a firm handful of the curly mass and pulling tenderly. Feeling her body adjust to his size she relaxed completely losing herself in the moment. Shifting her lips away from his she gently placed firm kisses around his jaw and upper neck appreciating him without having to say a word.

**Matty couldn't remember the last time he'd been kissed with such passion, such unremitting longing, such mutual want. He and Liv were both undeniably broken people, but a steamy sexual encounter seemed like their most logical first step to rebuilding, to putting their fucked up pieces back together. So, he held Liv close and kissed her hard, unsure of the next time he'd be able to do either. The heat emanating off their bodies made the cozy room stifling and caused sweat to break over Matty's distinctive brow.**

**Words could not describe the all-encompassing pleasure Matty felt by simply being inside of Liv, closer than two people could otherwise be. Burying his stiff length within her glistening cunt in one fluid, deep stroke, Matty's eyes shut with contentment. The lonely boy wanted to bask in the snug fit of his lover's embrace for as long as he could. Using his arms to keep steady on top of her, Matty thrust his hips against Liv's, sinking inside of her walls, then drew back, withdrawing almost completely. Repeating these actions, he lowered his face to the crook of her neck and kissed her hot skin. He wanted to cherish Liv, fucking her slowly. If this was the only time they were to be together again, he didn't want her to feel used afterward. He cared about Liv and having sex with her, whether she believed it or not, meant something to him. **

**Bucking his hips a bit harder when Liv grasped a tuft of his thick curls, Matty let out a deep groan. Allowing her a moment to kiss his face, Matty nuzzled his nose against Liv's throat, then kissed a short path down her collarbone. The couch cushions tiredly wheezed beneath them as he worked his thick shaft inside of her squeezing entrance, and their panting breaths filled the room with a gloriously naughty symphony. Matty couldn't tell if it was raining anymore; he really didn't care.**

Tilting her neck to allow him access as Matty kissed her skin Liv silently whimpered from satisfaction. Opening her legs wider to accommodate each thrust she shook with couch unable to contain the moans that were growing in volume. Feeling wetness from body roll down her thighs and drip on to the fabric below them she watched his face, eyes closed and focused on the task between them. Focused on pleasing not only himself but her as well something she could tell with every stroke that entered her.

Vibrating from the tips of her fingers down her entire body Liv squeezed her eyelids shut as she felt herself edging near climax. Grinding her hips against his she panted mumbling swear words under her breath. She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel like this, so complete. Pursing her lips together she frowned deep in threshold of her own pleasure. Letting out a small cry as her body tightened in small convulsions she tightened her fist in Matty's hair. Love flooded her system like a tidal wave as she blindly found his lips firmly planting her own against them even as she was shaking from the eruption going on inside her.

Slowly catching her breath Liv could feel the small tears that had gathered around her eyes from how powerful her orgasm was. Listening she realized the rain had slowed down to just small whispers outside of the window and all that was left was the sounds coming from each of their bodies trying to comprehend. Shifting her weight she felt another small tremble run through her body an aftershock. Afraid to open her eyes she peeked from below her lashes as her mind started to cloud again this time with feelings of guilt. The last person she had ever seen herself opening up to again was the same person she was currently naked and tangled up with. Biting the inside of cheek she felt like a shy small person under the weight of Matty's body. Running a hand to brush the tears and sticky strands of hair from her face she sighed forgetting the sensation of want and attraction that had haunted her before.

**Matty persisted, pumping his slick girth between Liv's luscious thighs as her walls grew ever tighter around him. Sweat dripped in beads down the sides of his temple, his elbows shook from the strain of keeping himself up on the soft cushions of the couch. Playfully sinking his teeth into Liv's collarbone, Matty carefully maneuvered his hand to her hip, using the leverage to keep his thrusts full and deep. He didn't want this to end, being with Liv, being around Liv. He hoped that this was only the beginning. The restart of something that could be great. He snuck a peek at the beautiful girl beneath him as her muscles squeezed tight around his pistoning shaft and she gave in to bliss, her face contorting with pleasure as her warm cream coated his manhood.**

**He gasped as her lips crashed against his, sucking the air from his laboring lungs. Close to his own climax, Matty rubbed his thumb over Liv's bare hip, grinding his shaft between her drenched folds. The continued spasms of her hot sex stroked him double-time, making the curly-headed boy whimper with anticipation. Liv lie still beneath him, recovering and his eyes sealed shut, a deep pressure building inside his groin. "Liv…" He released a throaty groan, stiffening, his cock trembling inside his lover's snug depths as he reached his orgasmic end. His hot seed flowed freely into her and he nearly collapsed on top of Liv, fatigued from the intensity of their romantic tryst. He smiled, deeply satisfied, licking his lips.**

"**Fuck….that was…brilliant…" He sighed, exasperated. Softly kissing her cheek, Matty opened his eyes to gaze upon her with affection. His joy quickly faded as he saw the tell-tale streak of mascara muddying her cheek. His brow furrowed with confusion. "Liv?" **

Biting down hard on her lower lip as Matty groaned her name Liv felt his body stiffen before he came inside her. Exhaling loudly as he laid on top of her she kept her eyes closed feeling cold suddenly though both their bodies were hot from being so close.

Finally opening her eyes to acknowledge Matty who was staring out her in confusion Liv stared back him blank of emotion. She knew what was coming, the long deep talk that sex had the power to bring out of people. Reading his face she saw it all and it was obvious that Matty wasn't in this for a fling. He cared about something she could feel in his touch but pushing down the lump in her throat she turned her eyes away from his. Where was all of this coming from after so long? She had always wanted to be with him from the moment they first met but he had wanted to be with her only until Franky came along. He had strung her a long, used her and then left only to come back again after Morocco in need of her help to reach Franky who in the end used him just like he had Liv. Biting the inside of her cheek she couldn't help but feel this was just another case of Matty using her to feel the shitty void in his system until the next thing came along.

Squirming she pressed her hands against his chest pushing his body away from hers. She had always been the one, the friend, the girl who people shitted on, abandoned and only turned to in the end when they had nowhere else to turn. It was why she had left Bristol as a way of starting over and even though she still felt alone at least she never felt used. Crawling off of the couch she reached for her shirt pulling it on, "I should be off to bed." Heading towards the stairs she mumbled the words avoiding eye contact as if what they had just shared never even happened.

**Liv was vacant. Matty was crestfallen. He knew that he'd hurt the girl immensely in the past, but he thought that this reunion was her way of telling him that all was forgiven. That they were free to do things rights, to do things over as they should have been. The euphoric smile was gone, the high from the spliff quickly dissipating. He was hurt, but it seemed that Liv felt nothing. How she could be so robotic, so cold, he couldn't comprehend. "Don't do this…" He whispered, reluctantly pulling his spent manhood from the safe haven between her plush thighs. Her warm hands, firmly pushing him away, felt alien, as if they didn't belong to the girl he'd just made love to. Giving her room to move, Matty stared at Liv in disbelief. **

**He reached out to grab the towel she'd peeled away from his hips, suddenly mindful of his nakedness. They both had issues. Deep-rooted issues. But that didn't mean that the usual disconnect had to follow. Knotting the towel at his waist, Matty ran his hand through his thick curls, searching his brain for anything impactful he might say to stop Liv from shutting down. He shut his eyes and groaned, frustrated that everything he thought up sounded lame beyond belief. "But…" Liv was already en route to the stairs as he choked, fumbling what could've been his grand opportunity to convince her that everything would be okay. Pushing off the couch, his legs still a bit wobbly in the afterglow of sex, Matty called to Liv one last time, "Please. Don't do this."**

Headed up the stairs Liv tugged at the shirt covering her body. Hearing Matty groan in frustration she flinched resisting the urge in her to make things right. In a perfect world she could move on and forgive, forget but she couldn't. Listening as the cushions of the couch squeaked under the pressure of him getting up to follow her she stalled on the stairs.

"Don't do what?" Turning around to face him as he spoke she frowned a streak of pain evident on her face. "Don't leave you? Don't care about you? Don't treat you like you treated me?" She didn't want to have this conversation but she had never been a runner and that was something that separated her from the boy staring up at her from the bottom of the stairs. "I am not sure what exactly you don't want me to do Matty." Glaring at him for a few moments in silence she could hear the light hum of music coming from her room. She had fallen asleep listening to it and hadn't bothered to turn it off. The song filled her head as she closed her eyes trying with everything keeping her emotions at bay.

"One night to be confused….

One night to speed up truth…

We had a promise made."

"Your clothes are dry." Mumbling the last words she turned back up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

**Matty looked at Liv speechlessly, feeling extremely sheepish. He'd been naive to think that one shag, however incredibly good, would fix everything between the two of them. As much as he wanted to blame the spliff for warping his thought process, he knew better than to venture there with the fuming girl at the steps. Liv didn't tolerate bullshit well, so he wouldn't dig himself any deeper a hole. He just gawked up at her, hoping against all rationality that she'd come back down and say 'fuck it' again.**

**Sealing his wet lips together, Matty's arms hung heavily at his sides, like anchors. Liv was drifting away quickly, but what could he do? She hadn't been wrong in her accusations; he didn't exactly know what he wanted or have a master plan. This had all been just one big fucking head fuck of a coincidental meeting. Maybe that's all it was meant to be. That simple thought made Matty disheartened. He thought he'd figured something out, had an epiphany of sorts, but he had been wrong yet again.**

**Politely waiting until Liv had shut her bedroom door behind her, Matty crept up to the laundry room and pulled his hot clothes out. Quietly pulling the lid closed, he hugged the freshly laundered pile to his chest and trudged back down the stairs. He didn't want to bother Liv again. He'd leave when the rain stopped.**

**End.**


End file.
